Protect Me or Hurt Me?
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Dimitri is a strigoi. His old mentor, Galina, gives him a mission, to guard Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. Once there, will Dimitri find love? Is it even possible for him to love? Will he stop Galina's plan, or complete it? Story requested by: anon. Give it a try please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story!**

**Requested by: ****anon****.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Vampire Academy!**

**It was anon's idea for the plot! I just write it for her!**

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"Belikov!" I wosshed around to face Nathan, the strigoi who turned me into the best thing, a striogoi.

"What?" I snapped. You see, even though changing into a striogi was the best thing that happened to me, and he was the one to cause it, doesn't mean that we get along.

"Galina wants to see you... NOW!" And with that he walked away. I sighed. I guess I should see what she wants.

Galina was my mentor while I was in school. Well she was... before she got changed into a strigoi.I haven't seen her scince I arrived at this house, or a 'safe house' as some call it. I remember the day I got turned.

_FLASHBACK..._

_My charge, Liam, gave me the day off. I had my stake in my duster and was just taking a walk. It was dark out, but I find the dark soothing. The wind flowed through my hair, pushing it back. It was starting to drizzle, but I didn't care. The light pelts of rain landed on my hair, some drizzling down my face. I heard a light rustle from the bushes next to me. _

_I abruptly turned around, now on guard. I looked around me, cautsualy. I didn't see anything and continued walking. First mistake. _

_Halfway down the side walk, a figure jumped in front of me. I took a step back and took a look into the intruders eyes. They were red._

_I immediatly grabbed my stake, and got into a defensive postion, while he got into an offensive postion._

_"Hi, damphir." The strigoi said, "I'm Nathan, and you are going to become a person like me." He, Nathan, talked to me like I was four._

_"No, I'm not, _Nathan"_ I sneered. He lunged at me and I threw a punch to his stomache. He staggered back and tried to kick my head, I moved back and tried to swipe his feet inder him. Igot him and he fell. I pinned him and then taunted him._

_"Who's stronger now, hm, Nathan? Did you really think you could turn me into... someone like you? A monster?" Second mistake. _

_He shoved me over and I hesitated. Third Mistake. _

_I did not expect him to actually pin me, and it caught me by surprise. He lowered his mouth to my neck, and right when I started to try and push him off, he sunk his teeth in my neck, and a few moments later, the worl spun and then went black._

_...END OF FLASHBACK_

I have no clue what was wrong with me that day but, anyway...I came back to the present and walked down the dark, narrow hall to Galina's room.

I knocked on her old, wooden door.

"Come in," I heard her say, her voice lower from the door being closed.

"Nathan said you wanted to see me?" It came out as a question.

"Ah, yes, I did. Take a seat and close the door behind you." She commanded.

I closed the door and sat down in the chair by the little two-person table. Galina's frame took a seat across from me, and she folded her hands.

"I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly. The last 'mission' I did, ended up really badly, but that is a story for a diffrent time.

"I need you to guard a moroi, her name is Rose Hathaway, she is the Princess. You, i don't know why, are still tan from before you changed, even though your skin is cold, that shouldn't matter, and you can get contacts that match from your previous eyes."

"How do expect me to control my thirst if she is a moroi?"

"You will figure that out, you are smart."

"Why am I doing this?" I questioned.

Galina sighed," You, and her father, are the only people that now know about this. You see, I was engaged to Abe before I got changed, and two days before the wedding, I found out that he got _Janine_ pregnant, and he then chose her over me. The baby she was pregnant with was Rose. I want revenge. You are the person I trust the most, I taught you in school and even now. I want you to find information about Rose, her friends, family, what she does, everything. The thing that Abe and Janine treasure the most is Rosemarie. Pretend to be her guardian, I already took care of her old one. Report the information back to me. I want to make them suffer. Do you agree to this mission?" She asked me.

I thought a second, before answering.

"Yes."

**Let me know if you want me to continue this! I am honestly enjoying writing it!**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel like I let you all down, and I promise it won't happen again! I have been trying to catch up on my other stories updates, and I am taking day trips for about the next 5-7 days, so I will try to squeeze in updates when I can. Thank you all so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Anon/ect. owns the plot, and gave me the idea, I just write it for her!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What do you mean he was killed!?" I exploded. Apparently my old guardian, Guardian Nick Matel, was killed last night while he was patrolling the outside grounds. He and I weren't really close, not like siblings, we joked around and talked but weren't like best friends.

"Yes, he was killed," My father said, "We found a new guardian for you though."

"Who?"

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

"Who?" I repeated.

"Guardian Dimitri Beli-" I cut my father off.

"No, I got that part. I mean who is he? I have never heard of him and I should have."

"I know apparently he graduated top of his classes in Russian, guarded for a while. But then his sister became ill and he resigned to help his family take care of her, and is now back to guarding." Dad explained, looking at a file on his desk, which I am assuming is Dimitri-whatever-his-last-name-is's information file, that you get when you hire/search for guardians.

* * *

**This is just a preview of the next chapter. I will post the whole thing tomorrow (my time). I wish I could write the whole thing now, but it is about 2 in the morning and usually I am not tired until about 3-4 in the morning, but I have been getting up early and coming home late from day trips for almost 4 days, and am SUPER tired. So goodnight! Review please! :) **

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I broke my promise and feel REALLY BAD ABOUT IT! I got caught up in things that day and all, so here is the full chapter! I am so sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! Ect. gave me the plot idea, I just write it for her!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What do you mean he was killed!?" I exploded. Apparently my old guardian, Guardian Nick Matel, was killed last night while he was patrolling the outside grounds. He and I weren't really close, not like siblings, we joked around and talked but weren't like best friends.

"Yes, he was killed," My father said, "We found a new guardian for you though."

"Who?"

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

"Who?" I repeated.

"Guardian Dimitri Beli-" I cut my father off.

"No, I got that part. I mean who is he? I have never heard of him and I should have."

"I know apparently he graduated top of his classes in Russian, guarded for a while. But then his sister became ill and he resigned to help his family take care of her, and is now back to guarding." Dad explained, looking at a file on his desk, which I am assuming is Dimitri-whatever-his-last-name-is's information file, that you get when you hire/search for guardians.

I sat on my bed in my room. My new guardian was arriving today. I don't know what was supposed to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? I don't know.

There was a knock on the front door and when I reached downstairs there was a man. He was about 6'7 and had chin-length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was tan.

"Hello, I'm Princess Rosemarie Hathaway- Mazur." I said.

**DPOV**

I was sitting in a seat as the plane flew through the air. Towards the end of the flight I walked back towards the bathroom with my bag. Nobody was on the plane but me (it was a private jet) so it didn't matter.

I pulled out a Tan eye liner, one that matched my skin. I know boys don't wear eyeliner, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. While trying to apply it, I stabbed my eye a few times before successfully getting it on. I then pulled out the colored contacts that I ordered a five year supply of them. I didn't know how long I was going to be staying for, so I ordered a lot. They were similar to my previous eye color, only a slight shade lighter, but un-noticeable. I struggled getting them in, but finally did. I looked in the mirror. Besides my cold skin, I looked about the same I did before I was turned.

The plane landed and I walked into the airport, trying to ignore the smell of the blood in the people around me.

After about five minutes of looking I found someone holding a sign with _Dimitri Belikov _written neatly on it. I could tell he was a dhamhir.

I walked up to him.

"HI, I am Dimitri Belikov."

"Eddie Castlile." He said. Before turning around and walking out the door. I followed him with my bags.

I managed to get through the car ride without killing him. I was proud of myself. But knew it would be 10 times harder with moroi in the house.

Eddie pulled into the driveway and cut the engine off.

"Here we are." He said.

I nodded and opened the door, walking towards the trunk. I pulled out my bags and Eddie closed the trunk before heading towards the front door, me following behind him.

"Hello, you must be Guardian Dimitri Belikov." A man who looked somewhere in his late thirties or somewhere in the 40's said. He had brown hair and was about five inches shorter than me, but very intimidating.

I nodded, "Yes I am." I shook his hand that he held out and he gasped quietly at how cold my skin was, but didn't comment.

I heard footsteps behind him and looked at the person. It was a girl who looked around 17 or 18 and she was beautiful.

_Wait. What am I thinking? Strigoi don't feel emotion._

I mentally shook my head.

"Hello. I am Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur." She said.

"Hi. Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Your new guardian." I responded.

I breathed in through my nose. _Oh god._ She smelt really good and it was hard to keep myself from running over to her and sinking my teeth into her neck. But I managed.

"Rosemarie, will you please show Guardian Belikov to his new room." She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. I did… holding my breath the whole time.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Also check out my new stories Life Of A Cheerleader and Care For Me, Care For Me Not!**

**Bye for now! :)**

**-Nicole**


	4. Name Change

_**~NAME CHANGE~**_

I changed my name (Again) to: XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

To everyone who is participating in my contest please change that it is held by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX instead of ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04.

I will take this down once I update the story again! :)

-Nicole

PS: Royal Sins will be updated soon; I already sent the chapter to my beta :)


	5. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
